


Muddy

by Call_Me_J



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gay, It's not explicit in the story but, M/M, Mud, Pre-Slash, Sweet, Where Arthur doesn't die like a fucking peasant, they are gay harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: The boys have a mud fight and they are in love. That's all, folks.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Muddy

Merlin grimaced as the mud settled into Arthur’s chest plate. He knew that the prince was going to make him shine all of his armour again, extra shiny and “Merlin why can I not see my glorious face in this helmet?”

But he was a mere secret sorcerer, what was he meant to do with mud so close by and a prat’s head in view?

Arthur turned to face Merlin, face impassive. “Did you,” he started, slowly stepping towards Merlin. “Just throw mud at your prince?”

Merlin smiled, hoping that the obviously charming look would get him off with his head. “No, sire, I believe it was…a dragon!” He pointed to the sky, hiding the mud-covered hand behind his back. “I am certain he flew that way. Did your highness wish to pursue?”

Merlin looked back at the prince and oh. He’d gotten quite close, hadn’t he? Merlin had to almost look up to maintain eye contact, an odd thing considering that they were the same height.

As Arthur continued to look down his nose at Merlin, the sorcerer sighed and threw his hands up. “Okay, fine it was me. But I am your beloved servant; you wouldn’t do me any harm, would you?” Merlin barely had the time to bat his eyes at Arthur before the buffoon shoved a handful of mud into Merlin’s face.

He gaped at the prince for a second, noting with disbelief that Arthur struggled to hold back a smile.

“Oh, look at this mess,” Merlin cried out in a, hopefully, exaggerated manner. “I wonder who’s gonna be cleaning this up.” Merlin tilted his head pointedly. He did note that Arthur was finding it harder to not laugh. Maybe the act wasn’t going in his favour?‌ Nah, it couldn’t be.

Arthur did manage to respond, shortness of breath be damned. “Oh, I don’t know Merlin. I’m only the prince, I don’t know who cleans my things.”

Merlin immediately blushed as his damned brain conjured up a response. “Am I one of those things, sire? Do I belong to you?”

No, Merlin scolded himself. Bad brain, now’s not the time to cozy up to the prince.

At a loss in terms of responses that weren’t suggestive or innuendos, Merlin did the only other thing that he could think of. Which was, of course, to start a mud fight with the crown prince. If, by the end of it, they were both slightly too muddled up to be from a scuffle alone, who was to have noticed?


End file.
